Conventional on-road advertising schemes generally focus on large billboard-style trucks that move through heavily trafficked areas for maximum consumer visibility. Known solutions such as billboards on the side of the road or advertisements placed on the side of trucks or other vehicles reach a very limited audience.
Traffic cameras are most often placed with a view of as much of the road surface as possible. Conventional types of on-vehicle advertisements are generally large enough to only provide information when the vehicle is very close to the camera. It is very difficult (if not impossible) to ensure the traffic camera takes a “snapshot” when a vehicle is within useful visible range.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.